The Start of Friendship
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: During his 1st year at the Ninja Academy, Neji Hyuga became a tutor for a girl. Now, they have become friends in ways, no one understood. Soon, the girl's clan seems to find itself in trouble. Now he's determined to save his friend, before it's too late.
1. How they met

"The Start of Friendship;  
Chapter 1:  
How They Met!"

The Ninja Academy, three years before he graduted, Neji Hyuga was on his way to Hidden Leaf History class. "What?! What do you mean I'm failing?!" A girl said to Iruka sensei as the students entered the room. She had long, black hair, brown eyes, light skin, a pink t-shirt, shorts, and the normal shoes that a ninja wears.

"I'm sorry, Gina, but you've failed your past five quizzes, and your final's are coming." Iruka said.

"Can't I get a tutor or something?!" The girl identified as Gina asked.

"Actually, a tutor isn't such a bad idea." Iruka said and looked around the room. He then saw a boy with long, black hair, in a partial pony tail, light purple eyes, and he wore a silk, black, sweat suit. "Ah! Neji Hyuga!" Iruka said as he identified the boy, Neji, as he walked into the classroom.

_"Oh no! Please! Anyone, but him!"_ Gina pleaded in her head, looking down at the floor. Neji walked over to Iruka.

"Yes, sensei?" Neji asked, looking up at him.

"Can you, please, tutor, Miss Hoogana, she's failing this class?" Iruka asked.

Gina heard a few students that were hearing everything. "Ooooooooh," Said the girls in the back row.

"Poor kid," Said a set of boys. They said all of that, and more, because they call Neji: "Know-it-all Neji," in school. He's the smartest guy in the academy, that's what he gets, I guess. Adding to the fact, he corrects everybody.

"O...K, sure." Neji answered. _"As if I have anything better to do."_ He thought, staring at them.

"Thank you, Neji. You and Gina can take your seats now." Iruka said. Each table was meant for two people, and there was only one left, so, yeah, they ended up sitting next to eachother. Class began, with a lesson on an attack that happened fifty years before they were born, upon the Hidden Fire Village. When class ended, Gina didn't understand a thing about what she learned. That class ended school, and Gina began to walk home. A few moments later, Neji ran beside her.

"My family is coming over to Hoogana Manor for dinner this evening. Expect to see me, and we'll start your tutoring, farewell." Neji said. He then turned onto a different pathway. Gina sighed, and walked back home.

_"This is the worst day of my life."_ She thought, walking the rest of her way home.

* * *

I hoped you liked this. Plz R&R.

* * *

Okay,... not as long as you'd expect, but this part is like a short prologue. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	2. The Plan

Sorry about the update, but, it's been a while, and I've been busy. I **don't** own Naruto, I just own the OCs. Enjoy.

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
The Plan!"

Later that day, Gina walked into her house, gloomily. _"Why does it have to be know-it-all Neji? Everyone hates him, and he's a jerk! Why him?!"_ She thought in disgust. She entered the training grounds of her home, with her body slouched, and her head to the floor.

"Hello, Gina. How was school." One of her relatives asked. She had long, blond hair, light blue eyes, and light skin. She wore a light blue tank-top, and black shorts.

"Bad." Gina answered, glumly, as she sat down against the wall.

"Why?" The girl asked. "Gina, I'm your older sister. You can tell me." The girl stated, sitting next to her younger sibling.

"Well, Ikiana, today, I figured out I was failing Ninja History. Then, I get assigned a tutor." Gina answered, identifying the girl.

"Well, that's not so bad." Ikiana said. Gina turned to her with grief.

"It gets worse. My tutor is Know-it-all-Neji." She yelled, turning away from her sister.

"Know-it-all-Neji?" As in Neji Hyuga, from the clan coming over here for dinner?" Ikiana questioned.

"That's the one." Gina answered. She sighed, and looked down.

"Gina, you don't have to hate him because everyone else does. He's probably someone who's misunderstood, and in need of a friend. Give him a chance. You'll never know what might happen if you just be nice to him." Ikiana stated. Gina was silent. "Whatever you decide, I hope you make it right." Ikiana said, getting up. She then walked away. Gina stayed still, and held her legs to her chest.

_"What if Ikiana's right? What if she's wrong? What if Neji isn't mean, but sad?"_ Gina thought, not budging a single muscle.

"Oh, who am I kidding. There was something about him that seemed sad, but the question is what? Maybe, I shuld try, and see through the mystery that is Neji Hyuga. Then maybe, he'll change. He might just need a frined, and I'll be there to help him with it." Gina thought, standing up, and walking to the dinning room.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Not that long, but, it gets better, trust me.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

**Just here to let you know I started the story without knowing where it was going. I will be deleting this story, and at the same time, put a rewrite up called: "Unexpected Trials." Sorry to say, but, the version you are currently reading will not continue.**

***K-sama**


End file.
